


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by CaptainShade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam as Michael's vessel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Violence, Panic Attacks, he's not actually alive/there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Whumptober Day 13--Breathe In, Breathe OutSam has a panic attack due to Michael.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949092
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

Samuel William Winchester was in Hell, he was in Hell and having what seemed like a panic attack. Normal reaction, right, except it was over something unbelieveably stupid. Mikey was using Adam’s physical form again, and he’d thought Adam’s soul was still there, and he’d had a panic attack about his little brother getting raped. The human had no reason to believe that his brother was in the Cage--Michael and Lucifer had repeatedly told him that his soul was released to Heaven when he said yes (technically Lucifer had said ‘good little vessels who didn’t trap their archangels in a box for all eternity were allowed to go to Heaven’)--so there was no reason to start hyperventilating about it when he didn’t even need oxygen. 

“Michael, change your  _ fucking _ form!” Lucifer was yelling, cradling Sam’s head in his lap and rubbing a freezing hand over his sternum, which did not appear to be helping. “Samuel, you don’t even need to breathe here, pull yourself together!”

Sam whined, trying to pull away from Lucifer, reaching toward Adam. Michael stepped back, staring at Sam like he was a particularly gross bug. 

“I like this form, brother. Control your vessel better; it shouldn’t be meddling where it doesn’t belong,” Michael replied stubbornly. Father, what a  _ prick _ . 

This wasn’t working, so he resorted to threats. “Samuel, I swear, if you don’t calm down soon I will rip your lungs out myself!”

That just made Sam tense and shake harder, whine turning into a bitten-off wail. 

By his brothers, how did this work on earth? He tried to recall the panic protocol from Nick or Sam, rifling through his memories of the information in their heads. Apparently you had to tell the person to breathe? He couldn’t understand how that worked, but he could give it a try. 

“Samuel, you better listen to me. You’ve gotta breathe, buddy, slow and steady.” He didn’t appear to be listening, still throwing himself at Michael despite the pissy look on ‘his’ face. He grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling the man to look at his own face, and shook until his eyes were more or less focused on Lucifer’s. 

“Okay, come on, buddy. I know you humans like to breathe, so here’s your chance. Slow and steady, Sam.”

It took far too long in Lucifer’s opinion, but the human finally slowed his breathing, staring at Lucifer in gratitude. 

Maybe he was getting closer to seeing Lucifer as his god.


End file.
